MY LITTLE PONY WAR jOUNALS CHAPTER 1 and 2
by kingraven123
Summary: War has broken out on the eqestrian front as its allies the slavian union and yorkstead attempt to break the country free of the panzesleck war machine.


panzerchlek germany slavian union soviet union yorkstead u.s.a My little pony war journels Chapter 1 Time;6:00 am Location; eqestrian, slavian union boarder "When I was young my father would always say'for a wounded man shall say to his assailent if I die you are forgiven,if I live I will kill you' thats a bunch of bull."Rapspiten said to himshelf. Saying these words every morning has become a ritual to him now."I've been stationed here a month now, and I havnt seen a thing".He said to himshelf watching the started his morning routine of cleening his when he was finished he would eat breakfast ,but today he felt sick to his stomach, so he skipped did he know this quit mundane life was soon to end. He heard something off in the distance but put it off as nothing. Then he heard the sound he always hoped would never come. The air raid siren started blaring, over the intercom he heard the commander speaking."Battlestations everypony now"! As he heard that he could now see the attackers. They were panzerchlek pegasi the black uniforms and the black crosses on the flanks were dead givaways. He knew his mosin nagant would not reach that far into the cursed to himself silently then remembered the package sent from command. Earlier in the week he requested a new rifle it has already arrived he just hasnt opened it yet, he knew he'd need it for this. As he opened the crate he smiled to himself, the weapon before him was one extream beauty, the ptrs-41. He knew with this he would prove more eficient. He loaded the rifle,took aim, then fired. He droped one pegasi,then the bombs started droping. The sound was deafening,he felt the earth move beneath his hooves. All he could hear was the ringing, then he felt warmth, then the pain began. Some shrapnel had struck him in the ribcage. Then before he could react another bomb fell next to the outpost throwing him clear of it. He knew he had to get away but were, he thought. Then he realized he could get to the everfree forest but how, he couldnt move his leg let alone walk so he crawled. He crawled for three days straight with little rest and no food or water. Until finally he reached a cabin, in wich then he blacked out. He awoke to a shoft voice singing to him he felt warm and safe as if he had died and reached heaven, but when he opened his eyes he saw a yellow pegasus with yellow coat and a pink mane smiling at him. He tried to get up but the pain shot through him again. She frowned to him and said,"you need to rest so your wounds can heal". He almost couldnt take the soft voice seriosly, but he knew he wouldnt be able to fight back in his condition. "Whats your name". He asked. "Fluttershy",she responded."whats yours"."Raspiten",he said. He knew he neaded to get back to the warzone but wnted to stay awhile to make sure his savior stayed safe from the panzerchlek , he knew what they did to ponies who havnt been killed or enslaved in eqestria, and he thought to himself he wanted to get to know the pony that saved his life. The yellow pegasus brought a new meaning to his life. Before she saved him all he wanted to do was die, but not now. She reminded him of why he was fighting. His family was brutally murdered in the first war, he was the only survivor in the chaose. He vowed that day to kill as many panzerchlek as he could but he was to young. Then the time arose when the second war began. He wondered why she had helped him , but he couldnt ask just yet. He really couldnt complain he was fed well, better than the military meals he was used to. He wasnt yelled at to do something. Best of all she was kind to him. "So your a slavian soldier",she asked. "Yep sergeant of the 3rd red infantry brigade",he replied. "What was it like",she asked. "short an simple,a living hell. Combat training was the most painfull experience of my life. Most died before the end of the first week. The instructors would always say, only the strong will survive, the colt next to you may not survive you must work as a team of one, dont rely on the other you must think on your own",he replied laughing to himself. The next question asked, he was not prepared for. Her face grew darker with sadness,"how many have you killed". He knew the meaning to this question. " More than i can count", he replied in a monotone voice. Chapter 2 Time;8:20 am Location;yorkstead base camp "Paire of kings, beat that". "Rookie youve got alot to learn, royal flush pay up"Said slaughterfrost. "Fuck that was my last meal token"! Said the rookie, throwing the cards on the table." What are you to bitches think your doing"! Said a commanding voice from behind. Slaughterfrost nearly fell on the floor. Wide eyed slaughterfrost turned around. There standing before him was the gunny as he was called, the most feared colt in the camp, notorious for giving the harshest treatment."Why arent you two at your stations. You know the enemy can attack at any moment. We just recieved word from slavian command that a border outpost has been atacked, no survivors". "What happened", asked the rookie. "Apparently a blitzkrieg of pegasi". Replied gunny."Eqestrian rulers fear a small town called ponyvile is in danger so your going to be droped in by air balloon",said gunny."Why us", replied rookie."Cause I volunteered you two",said gunny."Your mission is to evacuate survivors until a main force can arrive"."When do we leave",asked slaughterfrost."In 20 minutes, so get ready",said gunny."Yes sir replied the two simotaniosly. "Your going to jump or not"asked slaughterfrost."We are wearing parachutes you know"."Its to high, I cant jump", Said the rookie. Right after those words he let out a yelp as he was pushed over the edge."Pull the cord ",slaughterfrost yelled following him down. They landed on the outskirts of town. "Ok rookie we need to move into the town, but quietly",said slaughterfrost as they moved closer to the town."See that school house go check it out", commanded slaughterfrost. He moved to the door of the school rifle at the ready."What is that smell, smells like shit" said the he opened the door he fell back wide eyed and shocked at the scene before him."Whats wrong",asked slaughterfrost. He walked over to him and looked in."My god",he said. There inside the school house were the torn and mutilated bodies of the young fillies."This cant be",the rookie said."Welcome to war",replied slaughterfrost."Check for survivors", ordered slaughterfrost. As they walked down the isles there seemed to be no survivors until the rookie stumbled apon a fillie with what used to be a red mane, now it was ash black that was chared to a chrisp, and what appeared to be pink bow."I found one"yelled the rookie. Slaugherfrost ran to the rookie he knelt next to him, he spoke softly."Can you hear me young one".He asked. He saw her eyes open slowly, once joyful and full of life now full of fear and pain."He-hello".she said in a dry voice."Dont waste your strength, your safe now".She coughted once then looked around shocked at what she saw around her. She tried to move. but he held her down."Calm down", Slaughterfrost commanded. He could feel the life slipping away from her now, there was nothing for him to do now."Whats your name",he asked."Applebloom",she replied."its ok you can rest now",he said qiuetly in her ear. Then her breathing slowly died down until it completely stopped."Ok we need to move on",he said to the rookie.


End file.
